Contraparte
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Tercer Capitulo]Ya es una chica aunque no lo quiera, y lo único que puede hacer, es negarlo, o aprender a vivir con ello. Al menos hasta que Koenma encuentre la cura
1. Misión Maldita

**__**

**_Contraparte._**

**__**

**_Capitulo 1: Misión Maldita_**

Y ahí estaba otra vez la emoción de las misiones impuestas a la fuerza por Koenma. Los alaridos, las heridas, las agilidad y la inminente victoria contra el villano de ese turno que llenaban nuevamente su tiempo sin dejar espacio para más.

Y eso le preocupaba.

Normalmente hubiera tomado las cosas con calma y una sonrisa gentil adornaría sus labios, haciendo lo que le pedían; pero ésta vez no era así. Necesitaba darse prisa con eso, sí, mucha prisa.

No por nada era un día especial que pensaba tener con su madre en el Ningenkai.

No, no era un cumpleaños, ni un día de fiesta nacional. Más bien era algo así como un aniversario especial que compartían ambos, de aquella vez en la que le había llevado por primera vez unas excelentes calificaciones cuando niño, que aunque se repitieron año con año, bimestre por bimestre y semestre por semestre, Shiori se empeñaba en celebrarle a Shuichi Minamino, el hijo más esplendido, atento y buen mozo que jamás hubiera imaginado tener, una cena algo elegante entre madre e hijo perfecto.

Sonrió en sus pensamientos recordando el rostro siempre orgulloso de la mujer en esa fecha especial, por lo que por nada del mundo podría faltar a la cita con ella ¡Las cosas debían de terminar ese día sin demoras de ningún tipo!

-¡¡¡KURAMA!!!

El grito de Hiei le aturdió un momento, pero no tanto como el impacto que recibió con una especie de golpe en el pecho, venido de un brillo azulado de parte de la mano de la bruja a la que estaban capturando.

Cerró los ojos dolido, sin la habilidad de respirar, como si de pronto le hubieran sacado el aire, y lo peor, comenzaba a sentirse tenso y con el aire a su alrededor más denso ¿O era dentro de él donde el viento se había vuelto más espeso?

Su boca se abrió de pronto dejándole expulsar el aire viscoso que retenían sus pulmones, permitiéndole ver que el escozor era dentro de él.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso, junto con el de la hechicera a la que estaban arrestando, ambos inconscientes.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, fue una masa borrosa de color negro en pincho...

* * *

Koenma caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, con toda la buena intención de maltratar al pobre Ogri para calmar su tensión, todo había sudo su culpa, por haberlos mandado a esa extraña misión. Ahora, uno de los Reikai Tantei estaba inconsciente, quejándose en delirios de una manera espantosa.

Suspiró perdiendo el estribo, su chupón cayó al piso, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, lo dejó en el lugar sin sacar otro siquiera, estaba preocupado, él mismo sabía de lo importante que era esa noche para el pelirrojo, no por nada había puesto el grito en el cielo por primera vez en inconveniente por alguna misión.

Los ojos se le aguaron de desesperación al pensar en la pobre de Shiori, al no ver nunca más a su hijo regresar a casa.

Estaba seguro que moriría de tristeza, por que ella amaba a su hijo, y este le amaba a ella. Era uno de los vínculos más fuertes que había visto jamás entre una madre y un hijo, y él, con esa estúpida misión, acababa de romper el lazo.

Se mordió su gran labio inferior mientras sus manitas sostenían su cabeza, conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, mas el llamado incesante (y fastidioso) de una chica con cabello azul, le hizo perder un poco el hilo del sentimiento.

-¡Koenma! -El aludido dio la vuelta a su rostro para mirarle fijamente, ella le sonrió apenas, caminando hacía él. –Kurama ya está bien, se ha levantado de la camilla y ahora pide desesperado el volver al Nigenkai.

No hice falta mencionar que el pequeño Dios se mostró sorprendido ante esa noticia, no pudiendo evitar el enfadarse un poco ¡Él preocupándose ahí, y el otro marchándose como si nada!

-¿No cree que está exagerando? –La voz del Ogro azul le sacó del ensimismo, notando entonces, que tenía la boca abierta, y que el nuevo chupón que acababa de ponerse, había caído al suelo también. Era claro que había pensado en voz alta.

-¿Y cómo está? –preguntó por fin, recobrando un poco de su calma.

-Está bien, parece que no fue nada grave, sólo el susto que nos ha quedado a todos.

El bebé tomó la palabra de la chica como verdadera y se sentó en la cómoda silla reclinable de su oficina, exhaló, había mucho papeleo que revisar.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? –la voz fría y pétrea de su mejor amigo le llenó el corazón de alegría por un momento al escuchar su preocupación. No cabía duda de que el uno se preocupaba mucho por el otro –Aún que es difícil acabar con un Kitsune, son animales muy resistentes y escurridizos, tanto como las cucarachas, quizá más.

No supo como interpretar eso, tal vez no era realmente preocupación lo que el otro había sentido, sino sólo una obligada necesidad de preguntar para no verse tan hostil, suspiró, fuese cual fuera el caso, tenía que contestar –Sí, me veo bien, me siento bien, estoy bien.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar decir al Koorime antes de pasar a través del portal hacia el Nigenkai, fue un despectivo _"estúpido Kitsune" _que no le afectó para nada.

Por un momento se puso a pensar si en verdad estaba bien, aquel golpe de poder le causó asfixia por un momento y un desmayo repentino, y eso era extraño en él, que no caía tan fácilmente ante el dolor ¿No había sido nada entonces? Intentó convencerse de que así era, de que no había nada de que preocuparse, más aquel presentimiento extraño de incomodidad y peligro le inquietó.

-Estoy exagerando –se dijo con animo mirando su reloj de pulsera, dando gracias a Inari que su ropa estaba impecable a pesar de la batalla. Había sido demasiado fácil de capturar esa bruja, como siempre, Koenma le había dado más importancia al asunto del que en realidad ameritaba.

Suspiró guardando energía mientas se colocaba a un lado de su jardín, cubierto por la oscuridad, cerró los ojos, y concentró su poder en una mano, señalando un pequeño rincón floreado. Se sintió extraño un momento, con una especie de compresión en el pecho que le hizo flaquear un instante corto, comenzaba a sentirse un poco raro, pero cuando vio las hermosas flores que había hecho crecer de entre las otras, sonrió con orgullo cortándolas para acomodarlas en un esplendido ramo.

* * *

-¡KOENMA!

El cuerpo del chiquillo se tensó ante la sorpresa del grito femenino, tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo, que se había olvidado por completo de lo demás. Los cerros de papeles siempre tenían efecto desmemorizador en él, con la cara enojada de su padre como única cosa en mente. Siempre le castigaba por hacer mal los deberes o por retrasarse en ellos.

Bufó dándose vuelta para ver a la linda chica de pelo azulado, mirándole aterrada con sus enormes ojos rosas-lilaceos. Iba a decir algo, abriendo la boca con preocupación, pero la muchacha le tomó de la mano llevándolo con rapidez a la sala de curación de los detenidos. Lugar donde por ende, la bruja se encontraba.

* * *

Hiei, caminando ahora por un bosque en el Makai, contemplando con detenimiento sus manos. La mirada melancólica rompió su expresión fría, y subió a un árbol recostándose para pensar un poco ¿Para que decir que no estaba preocupado, cuando sintió el alma penderle de un hilo al verlo caer?

Sus ojos sangre se abrieron de pronto en desmesura al darse cuanta de la preocupación que le había carcomido la piel al momento de ver al Youko despeñar. Había sentido algo así como una desesperación desentrañable que lo devoraba lento, justo en el momento en el que el extraño brillo azulado impactaba con el pecho del Kitsune.

Yusuke había tardado un poco con su ataque, dando tiempo suficiente a la hechicera para herir a alguien, quien resultó ser pelirrojo mitad humano. Y él no había podido hacer nada, mas que alertarlo demasiado tarde.

Suspiró concentrándose más en mirar las manos que cargaron al muchacho donde Koenma, invadido por el miedo.

¿Miedo?

Los orbes de sus ojos se vieron iluminadas por la confusión. Él, el Niño Maldito, que ya no le temía a nada, había experimentado ese sentimiento cuando pensó que le iba a perder.

Negó con la cabeza en un momento en el que sintió un presentimiento extraño, y antes de que su raciocinio pudiera asimilarlo, se encontraba en el Ningenkai, andando hacía el encuentro con Kurama.

* * *

Acomodó su cabello, ligeramente tras su oreja, tratando de parecer impecable en aquella oscuridad de su propio jardín, contemplando ligeramente las estrellas con el rabillo del ojo, antes de entrar a la casa.

Hacía diez minutos que había llegado, y no había entrado por razones de pequeños detalles.

Que si el pantalón estaba acomodado, que si su cabello estaba bien peinado, que si en su rostro no había marca alguna, que si el dolor en le pecho dejaba de molestarlo…

Sí, ahí estaba una pequeña complicación venida de su descuido, hacía apenas unos momentos no le dolía nada, siquiera un cosquilleo desde que tomó las flores, y ahora se encontraba hincado con cuidado para no ensuciarse, mientras se apretaba el pecho con la mano libre que no sostenía el ramo.

Cerró los ojos intentando en vano recuperarse, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debía de haberle tomado más importancia a el como se sentía y haberse quedado a una inspección más profunda de su cuerpo en el Renkai. Pero lo que menos tenía ahora era tiempo, pensó mirando su reloj y asediando ligeramente por la ventana, para ver el reflejo de unas débiles llamas. Shiori acababa de encender las velas de la mesa de comedor, como siempre, a las 9:10 p.m.

Suspiró con una prolongada bocanada de aire. Tenía que entrar en ese instante para sorprender (como siempre) a su querida Madre.

* * *

Una última carcajada fue lo que marcó el final de su vida, dejando caer flácida a un lado, su mano hechicera con la que también hacía hecho su último conjuro para dañar al muchacho distraído, sólo esperaba la maldición hubiera salido bien.

Sus ojos brillaron viendo al chiquillo con cupón que llegó de la mano de una joven del Renkai. La misma que observó sus últimas plegarias oscuras y las tomó como delirios. Miró al techo, era una lastima, porque la muchacha era hermosa, perfecto contenedor para su extraño objetivo.

Suspiró resignada, volviendo a reírse altanera en la cara de Koenma, ahora que iba a morir, le resultaba divertida la situación en la que pronto regresaría a la vida. Después de eso, cayó al fin con la palidez de su rostro.

El Hijo de Dios de la muerte, cerró su palma sobre la muñeca de la bruja, comprobando lo que ya sabía. La mala mujer había muerto, y su alma se dirigía a sus dominios para ser juzgada.

Sentencia que conocía como culpable sabiendo el cruel carácter de la hechicera. Pero bueno, ese ya era trabajo de su padre, inmiscuirse con el juzgado de almas cuando no estaba en su obligación no era su problema, así que se relajó sin sentirse mal por la mujer que acababa de perder la vida.

Botan suspiró viendo el carácter despreocupado de su jefe, y no le dio ya tanta importancia al asunto, tenía ya muchas cosas que hacer como para continuar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Dio un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer logrando sentir un poco de lastima por ella, sabía muy bien que la maldad venía por ciertas circunstancias. El odio no nacía solo.

* * *

Su respiración se restableció a la normalidad, con el dolor de pecho desapareciendo rápidamente. Suspiró arrastrando su cabello nuevamente detrás de su oreja, listo por fin para entrar en su hogar. Abrió la puerta y cuando hubo dado un paso dentro, una mano le detuvo apretando ligeramente su hombro.

El muchacho volteó de inmediato, pero no vio nada en el instante.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Rojo? –la voz fría de su compañero lo envolvió y se encontró obligado a voltear hacia abajo, encontrándose cara a cara con Hiei.

Los ojos sangre temblaron entonces con estupefacción, la mano que sostenía el hombro lo soltó y dio un ligero paso hacía atrás -¿Pero qué...? –no pudo terminar la pregunta porque tropezó con el bote de basura que Shiori colocaba siempre junto a la puerta del jardín.

El Koorime cayó pesadamente al suelo dando involuntariamente una vuelta en el pasto, su cinta voló fuera de su frente. Kurama cerró los ojos un momento mientras se acercaba, olvidándose completamente del estruendoso ruido del aluminio del bote cuando este pegó contra el piso. La tapa giró entre ambos dando una circunferencia antes de declinar rodando y caer pesadamente haciendo más escándalo aún.

El pelirrojo se acercó aún más al hombrecito tirado a medio sentar en el suelo, pero este sólo se arrastró hacia atrás en su esfuerzo por recuperar un poco el hilo de su lógica.

Esa era la ropa de Kurama, el cabello de Kurama, los apacibles ojos de Kurama ¡¿Entonces porqué diablos no se veía como Kurama?!

-¿Shuichi?

El nombrado volteó sorprendido ante el llamado. La respiración agitada de Hiei le recordó de su presencia poniéndolo completamente nervioso y a la expectativa.

Una tercera persona en toda esa confusión salió al encuentro quedando su cuerpo estático en su lugar, justo debajo del marco de la puerta. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron en desconcierto ante lo que veía.

-¿Quién?- Su voz tembló ligeramente, y el encendedor que llevaba en las manos cayó firme al piso, su cuerpo dio dos pasos en retroceso alejándose en instinto -¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

Sí, lo sé, quedó demasiado soso este capitulo, pido disculpas, aunque realmente no tengo excusas. Así que pueden mandarme por un tubo si lo quieren u.u

Bueno, me presento, Soy Misao Kirimachi Surasai, y no soy nueva en esto de los fics, pero si en esto de Yu Yu Hakusho, y es que en verdad me ha cautivado esta serie, más los encantadores personajes que se están convirtiendo en mi pareja Yaoi favorita ¡Hiei y Kurama!

En sí, esta historia tendrá un toque un tanto raro, y trataré de actualizarla lo más pronto posible, para a quienes que les ha gustado, disculpen el tiempo que les he hecho perder, pero para los que si les ha agradado, agradezco su tiempo y espero comentarios.

Por cierto, ésta será una Historia HeteroYaoi ( ¿existe esa palabra? Quien sabe, pero me gusta como suena...HeteroYaoi, HeteroYaoi o), se que suena extraño, pero lo comprenderán en el siguiente capitulo.

**Nota: **Sé que Kurama tardó mucho tiempo en entrar a su casa, y aunque en parte fue a causa de su dolor en el pecho, también lo fue al arreglarse, y es que eso lo puse pensando un poco en mi comportamiento. Cada que mi papá cumple años, puedo estar hasta media hora al otro lado de la puerta, ya que me la paso con los pequeños detallitos (Que si mi falda del uniforme está bien, que si no estoy muy despeinada, que si no huelo a sudor) esas cosas, supongo que de vez en cuando, Shuichi ha de ser parecido a ello.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Cosas Enredadas

**Contraparte.**

**Capitulo 2: Cosas Enredadas.**

Shiori estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos brillando en terror y confusión. Por un momento Kurama se obligó a pensar que hablaba de Hiei, con su imponente cabello en pincho y su tercer ojo en la frente, pero no era así, la mirada de la mujer estaba clavada en él. Al parecer, las sombras se habían encargado bien de resguardar al Youkai de Fuego de la vista inquietante de la hermosa madre.

-Mamá –dijo, sabiendo que había arruinado todo, si era a él al que no reconocía, aquello le daba a ella la certeza de quien se trataba.

La mujer dio otro paso hacia atrás, mientras su mano se levantaba lentamente para señalarlo, pero el pulso le falló, y no pudo más que temblar, finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, taciturna, su boca formó un nombre -¿Shuuichi? –el abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, dejándole ver más su mirada esmeralda -¿E-eres…eres tú?

Ante la pregunta, se miró de pies hasta donde la vista le permitiera verse. El ramo rodó ligeramente con un dejo esponjoso, como quien deja caer una almohada, sus manos temblando mientras las veía con horror.

Quiso gritar, pero con el ligero quejido que lanzó, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, sus manos no eran las mismas, tenia los dedos más finos y delicados, su voz se había vuelto un susurro más claro y tenue, su ropa comenzaba a sentirse holgada y grande, excepto por el pecho, que comenzaba a apretarle dentro de la playera por los botones.

Shiori no podía estar más sorprendida al perder su mirada en la de aquella hermosa jovencita, cuando un ruido en la sombra de su jardín, le comprobó que la muchacha no estaba sola, sino todo lo contrario. Un extraño joven también estaba ahí. Su vista se agudizó entrecerrando los ojos, y pudo notar al encapuchado chico sentado sobre el pasto y parte de una jardinera con sus flores preferidas. No le importaron tanto aquellas flores ante esa confusión, y su garganta lanzó un grito agudo, en el momento justo que un auto pasó, con las luces de su faros encendidas, iluminando como un ligero relámpago la escena, haciendo brillar un tercer ojo que sobresalía en su frente.

Cayó sentada sobre su trasero, temblando más que antes, alejándose lo más que pudo por la cocina. Kurama trató de ayudarla, pero ella rehuyó aún sorprendida cuando esta le volvió a llamar madre.

Sus ojos castaños siguieron escrutando la figura de la muchacha. Y aunque lo creyera imposible, era su hijo, esos ojos no los tenía nadie más que él.

No sabiendo con certeza si era afortunada o no de no haberse desmayado, armó todo el valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, y se levantó caminado hacía la decepcionada chica que la veía con tristeza, advirtiendo el deseó de llorar en ella.

Fue entonces cuando sonrió, le parecía tan tierna, que no podía evitarlo.

Contuvo la respiración un instante, acariciando la cabellera pelirroja que se ondeaba con el viento de aquella fresca y ambigua noche. El rostro que estaba ya bajo, la miró de golpe, espantando las ligeras lagrimas, y sin que pudiera evadir nada, la más joven se arrojó a sus brazos a llorar.

* * *

Koenma andaba de un lado a otro desesperado, su padre, como siempre, le recriminaba como si el tuviera la culpa de que un alma se hubiera perdido de camino a su juicio con él.

¿Y que alma era la que estaba perdida?

La respuesta era: la de la bruja.

¿Y que era lo que podía hacer?: Nada, más que exasperarse.

Refunfuñó y de un grito llamó a Botan. Estaba tan enojado, que incluso Ogri había salido de la habitación, eso le aseguraba que la muchacha tardaría en decidirse en entrar a la oficina.

Una cabecita cubierta de azul se asomó apenas por la puerta que entreabriera ella misma. El chiquillo miró por el rabillo del ojo con una chispa de ira brillándole en la pupila.

El rostro de Botan se puso morado, difícilmente se veía a Koenma tan enojado como lo estaba ahora. Y en verdad que no era nada agradable.

-¡BOTAN! –Gritó todo lo que su gargantita le permitió, sus puñitos cerrados mostraron una vena palpitante que amenazaba con estallar, casi como lo mostraba la de su frente -¡¿Qué haces ahí parada?! ¡LLAMA A YUSUKE Y A LOS OTROS!

La jovencita salió como alma que lleva el diablo, yendo en busca de los muchachos a todo lo que su remo podía.

* * *

No había tenido más opción que contarle a su madre todo lo que pasaba, incluido su secreto más celosamente guardado; pero ya no importaba, él mismo había cometido el error de llamarle "madre" estando transformado en lo que estaba y con Hiei a un lado de ellos, observándolas distante con los brazos cruzados.

Aunque pensándolo bien, al fin se sentía tranquilo de no tener más secretos entre él y madre, quien sentada en el piso de la cocina a su lado, con las luces aún apagadas y la espalda recargada en la puerta que cubría la tubería del fregadero, lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

No la culpaba, él mismo, si fuera un humano normal, no lo creería. Pero no lo era, y menos ahora que se había transformado en mujer.

Bajó la cabeza azorado ante toda esa sorpresiva confusión, dejando a su madre meditar sobre las cosas mientras se repetía Shiori a sí misma que no podría creer que hubiera tres mundos y que su hijo estuviera prácticamente en medio de estos, como Youko, hombre y detective espiritual.

Mientras tanto, distante, pero no lejos de toda esta frustración, se encontraba Hiei con su mirada fría pero enigmática, sosteniendo esa expresión de ensimismo o pensamiento profundo que tantas veces mostraba y pocas veces en realidad hacía.

Todo estaba pasando de una manera tan repentina y estrepitosamente delirante, que aún no acababa de creerse lo que pasaba.

Una bruja muerta, un chico desmayado, y ahora, el mismo chico, ahora era una chica.

Y lo más inquietante…una muy hermosa.

Tembló al pensar eso de Kurama. Y es que simplemente, él era eso, Kurama, su **mejor amigo**, a-mi-g**O**.

Sacudió la cabeza graciosamente, sin ser observado por las otras dos mujeres en la cocina. Sólo Inari sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, o porque estaba pensando aquellas cosas.

Por ahora, estando confundido o no, tenía un problema, y ese era que el muchacho pelirrojo, ya no era más muchacho, y no tenía la menor idea del porque de aquello.

-¿Crees que haya sido la bruja? –preguntó Kurama sacándolo del encimo. Su madre miraba sus ojos rojos a la expectativa de una respuesta, al parecer, Kurama le había contado ya acerca de su ultima misión realizada –Mi madre piensa que podría ser así.

Quiso palmearse la cabeza ante tan obvia respuesta, pero no lo hizo por temor a perder su temple. Su cabecita en pincho comenzó a carburar. Él mismo había escuchado palabras extrañas salir de la boca de aquella hechicera barata, antes de lanzar su rayo a Kurama, pero no le dio importancia hasta ahora que lo recordaba.

Se movió de su cómoda posición dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que ir con Koenma, Rojo –le costó un poco decir eso ultimo, comenzaba a sentirse incomodó ante aquella jovencita, que, a sabiendas que era Kurama, no podía dejar de sentirse cohibido ante su apariencia.

"Tal vez es más intimidante ahora que no intimida" –pensó irónico.

El ahora pelirroja asintió despacio con la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, seguido de cerca por Hiei, quien intentaba no mirarlo, tratando de no percibir el delicado movimiento de caderas que hacía el otro al caminar.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, alguien intentó desesperado entrar, chocando de frente con Shuuichi. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Mientras se sobaba el trasero el recién ingresado, maldijo su suerte de ese día, pero se quedó en silencio al contemplar la hermosa figura que se levantaba frente a ella.

Sí, Botan se quedó callada por primera vez en su vida, fuera de las amenazas de Hiei para con Yukina, inclusive la desesperación por el temor de un Koenma enfadado, se borró de su mente al ver a la otra chica.

-¿Ku—Kurama?-murmuró con la voz tambaleando dentro de su garganta, la otra la miró con ojos grandes, mas no dijo nada.

-Sí, es él –el tilde siempre frío de Hiei contestó a la pregunta de Botan, quien apenas pudo recuperarse de la impresión, se dedicó a contemplar a la bella muchachita de ojos verdes. Todo se volvía más extraño cada vez.

-Koenma me mandó a buscarlos –dijo sin dejar de escrutar a Kurama, le había levantado incluso el cabello para ver su delicado cuello, le palpaba la garganta en busca de la "Manzana de Adán" y por ultimo, en su afán de saciar la respuesta a su duda, colocó una mano en el torso de Shuuichi, apretando bien firme el gran pecho izquierdo del ahora mujer. Todos se sonrojaron al ver que hacía eso, más cuando apretó con más fuerza, haciendo lo mismo ahora con los dos senos, logrando liberar un pequeño gemido que salió como protesta de la delicada boquita del Youko.

-Ejem…-Kurama mostró su incomodidad -¿Podrías "dejármelas" en paz?

Botan asintió avergonzada, reparando en ese momento que había una persona más, ajena al grupo espiritista.

Otro grito salió de su boca mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas, mirando a la madre de Kurama observar toda la escena y rápida como un rayo, se escondió tras la puerta para que esta no la viera.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde como para esconderte? Te ha visto desde que llegaste.

Hiei tenía razón. No tenía ningún caso el esconderse de alguien que ya te había visto, sin importar que tú no a él. Y Shiori llevaba mirando a Botan desde que aterrizara en el piso hasta que desapareciera detrás de la puerta. De hecho, comenzaba a alegrarse de que personas tan energéticas y divertidas fueran amigos de su hijo…o hija.

Le sonrió al fin a la muchacha mostrando su encantadora aura maternal. Las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más extravagantes, y sabía que aún no acababan.

Hiei, Kurama y Botan avanzaron hacía el lugar donde esta abriría un portal para poder trasladarse al Renkai, y justo cuando estaban por cruzar el portal, una delicada mano jaló de la ropa holgada de la chica herbolaria, así que el recién señorita volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la mujer que el había dado la nueva vida. Shiori lo miró de manera avergonzada, pero firme mientras su mano se cerraba más entre la tela del blanco atuendo de su hijo.

-Y-- yo también quiero ir- murmuró temblando ante la posible negativa que iba a recibir.

Kurama pareció meditarlo un poco, volteando a ver a sus amigos, quienes le desviaron la mirada para no inmiscuirse ante ese problema.

-No creo que…

-Shuuichi, quiero conocer a tu jefe –le cortó Shiori, haciendo imposible que Kurama pusiera un "pero" al asunto.

A final de cuentas, suspiró dándole la mano a su madre, y todos juntos atravesaron el portal.

* * *

Yusuke no había llegado aún y se resistía a ir. Argumentaba que tenía una cita con Keiko. Pero todos sabían que en realidad le daba flojera el asistir a la reunión. Botan seguía insistiéndole sin decirle nada aún acerca del estado de Kurama, de hecho, la cara enojada de Koenma al interrumpirlo con su platica con su padre, le había vuelto a borrar todo de la mente.

En espera de que Botan convenciera a Yusuke, trajeran a Kuwabara y Koenma terminara su conversación con Enma-Daoh (¿se escribe así?) Hiei se decidió a vagar por ahí, en busca de algo provechoso que hacer.

Shiori seguía pegada al regazo de su hijo, observando temerosa todo lo que había a los alrededores. Todo rodeado de encantadoras jovencitas y espantosos ogros azules. Ciertamente, ella se imaginaba ese lugar de otra manera, menos moderno y más primitivo, como cuando niña, su abuela le contaba cuentos de ese reino.

Kurama suspiró apretando el brazo de su madre –Lo siento, mamá.-dijo con dolencia –Nunca te dije nada de esto, te mentí durante todos estos años, y hubiera seguido así, de no ser por esto que me pasó- la mujer le miró un instante pero le sonrió con ternura. Sus manos se apoyaron en las de su "muchacho".

-No te preocupes, yo…yo de alguna forma lo sospechaba –Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron, dejando ver sus hermosas orbes verdes, ahora cubiertas por más pestañas largas y rizadas. Shiori sonrió apretando más su tacto contra los dedos de su hijo –Bueno, no es exactamente lo mismo. Noté varias veces que te escapabas, y que te mostrabas recaído en ocasiones, pero todo lo adjudique alguna jovencilla que hubiera cautivado tu atención, aunque al parecer, me equivoqué ¿Era aquí donde venías cuando decías que ibas de campamento y esas cosas?

Shuuichi Minamino, con aquellos labios rosáceos suyos, sonrió sabiéndose perdonado, y se animó abrazar a su madre con entusiasmo mientras asentía. Dejándola libre de sus brazos, sólo cuando esta le dijo que quería andar investigando por ahí y conocer por entero el lugar. Aunque le dio temor, podría encontrar a Hiei y es que aquel chico tan callado y malencarado le asustaba en cierto modo, con su cara siempre seria y enojada, y esos ojos rubíes que helaban la sangre con sólo encontrarse en el camino de esa mirada fría.

Kurama se quedó solo esperando recargado en una pared, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por las miradas que los ogros le daban. Era muy parecida a la forma en que las chicas de su colegió solían observarle cada que se paseaba por los pasillos, o que iba a la cafetería.

Suspiró y tocó su pecho ligeramente, y es que, aunque parecía calmado, no lo estaba, no con ese nuevo cuerpo que curveaba su piel lo menos que podría estar, era calmado.

* * *

Koenma andaba por ahí, en su forma de infante, aún con la cara repleta de enojo y una vena traspasando su sien. Como siempre, su padre no hacía más que culparlo de todos los problemas acontecidos, y la verdad, aquello le era ya exasperante.

En primera, porque cuando el Gran Enma quería irse de vacaciones, lo dejaba a él con todo el trabajo, en segunda, porque ya se tomaba cualquier excusa para de todas maneras dejarlo a cargo, y en tercera, porque ahora lo culpaba de algo que en un principio no era responsabilidad de él ¿qué clase de padre tenía? Sin duda, por eso amaba más a su madre.

Iba entonces caminando por ahí con la cabeza calentada por la ira, que nunca escuchó lo que Botan le había advertido de Kurama, incluso la había corrido de la sala donde platicaba con su padre.

Sus débiles nudillos se volvieron blandos cuando pensó en su padre nuevamente, y no pudo hacer más que rabietas, pero ya era su deber el librar aquel problema.

Sus ojos se clavaron de pronto en una melena roja y sedosa, que esperaba en un rincón con la espalda recargada, observando con algo de pavor a los ogros que la miraban como gallardos galanes tratando conquistarla (aunque unos tantos la miraban con cierto deje de lujuria). La columna se le enchinó más a la muchacha cuando uno de los tantos ogros le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole con altanería y Koenma no pudo evitar reír despacio ante la cara grotesca (según él) que aquel gesto formó en ese feo monstruo azul.

Miró nuevamente a la chica del rincón y sus ojitos se perdieron en las curvas escondidas en aquellas ropas blancas y holgadas, no advirtiendo que él ya conocía ese tipo de vestir. Se sonrió con arrogancia y su cuerpo cambio por completo, dejando ver la figura de un joven apuesto de cabello castaño, ojos profundos…y un chupón en la boca.

-¿Te están molestando? –pronunció cerca de la mujer, quien le sonrió agradecida de su compañía, dejándole ver mejor sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas… lastima que Koenma no la reconociera.

-Algo así, pero no tienen la culpa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, actuando con la naturalidad que caracterizaba a Kurama, quien pensaba que el otro lo había reconocido.

-Si, son algo pervertidos los ogros de por aquí-dijo, y rápidamente agregó –especialmente con chicas tan hermosas como tú.

Kurama abrió los ojos confundido, ¿acaso el hijo de Enma no lo había reconocido aún?

¿Botan lo le había contado de su "pequeño" problema? Si no fuera tan amable, la mataría apenas volviera a verla.

Las manos de Koenma se deslizaron rápidamente y tomaron las de Shuuichi, haciendo que lo mirara firmemente a los ojos con ese afán de ser un Don Juan.

-¿Jamás te habían dicho que eres hermosa? –preguntó con esa voz sexy que a veces tenía el Daoh.

Kurama se puso nervioso encogiendo los hombros con incertidumbre –Realmente no, nunca…

-Eso es raro-Le interrumpió-, siendo que tú rompes con la palabra que no puede describirte por entera.

Eso comenzaba a fastidiarle al Kitsune, quien se mostraba un tanto ansioso de golpearlo –No sigas que yo no…

-Déjalo, Koenma, que ella es Kurama.

Ambos voltearon a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose de frente con Hiei, quien miraba de una forma más fría de lo normal.

Carburando en su cabeza divina, Koenma miró los ojos verdes de la chica a la que le sostenía las manos escrutando en el brillo de aquellas hermosas pupilas, con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

-¡Aaaaaaaarrrg! –cuando hubo reconocido la forma de mirar de aquella joven, le soltó las manos con brusquedad, poniendo una cara asqueada, aunque en realidad no lo sentía, más bien, era una sorpresa tan inminente y firme, que todo lo demás se le volvió sin importancia -¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Hiei y Kurama giraron la vista hacia arriba -¿Crees que lo sé? –Ese tono de ironía sonó agradable en esa garganta femenina –Por algo hemos venido a verte.

La mirada de otros chicos se posó en Kurama, dándole un dolor más en la espina.

-¿Ese…ese es Kurama? –la voz del "deforme" (como Hiei solía llamarle) interrumpió toda escena de reproche por parte de Koenma. Obviamente Botan se había acordado de decírselo al menos a Kuwabara.

Yusuke, quien caminaba distraído, más enojado que contento, miró a la muchacha, sin atender al comentario de Kazuna. Sus ojos brillaron ante la belleza de la chica y se acercó con aire de galán a ella.

Hiei no dijo nada, pero miró a Yusuke y a Koenma de una forma más penetrante, cosa que el primero ignoró y el segundo no dio tanta importancia al verse desengañado ya de que aquella ternura de jovencita, era un hombre.

Como sea, Yusuke se siguió acercando a Kurama, poniéndole más nervioso con un encantador guiño de ojo para demostrar su encanto. Keiko por el momento no poblaba su cabeza como en la mayoría de la ocasiones, y ciertamente, debería de haber agradecido a Inari el que ella no estuviera, porque de seguro, volvería a morir.

Botan iba a decir algo, pero se tragó el comentario junto con una carcajada, le daba curiosidad de saber hasta donde llegaría el irresponsable detective o hasta donde Kurama le dejaría ir.

Por el momento apenas se acercaba con su mirada fija en la de "ella" tratando de no perder el contacto. Kurama tragó grueso y le pidió a su amigo que no se acercara. El detective espiritual no hizo caso, y aceleró el paso a él, tomándole una mano. Normalmente Yusuke no actuaba así, le daba lo mismo el ver una chica hermosa o no, pues con Keiko le bastaba, pero aquella señorita era un mismo ángel caído del paraíso occidental.

Hiei apretó los puños al ver que Kurama no hacía gran cosa por alejar a Urameshi de su lado, sólo unos forcejaos débiles para liberar su mano, y una mirada nerviosa para tratar de evitar la del otro sujeto, pero fuera de eso, no lograba ningún resultado ¿Entonces porque no lo golpeaba? ¿O era acaso que secretamente, su mejor amigo disfrutaba de eso?

Se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia, y se dedicó a mirar al novio de su hermana, quien observaba la escena con una mueca entre diversión y asco, después de todo, la esplendida pelirroja era un chico y Urameshi ni lo sospechaba.

Sus ojos se apretaron, aún intentando no darle atención a la escena con Kurama, quien tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejar a Yusuke, pero aún así, no hacía nada, y comenzaba a preguntarse más fieramente si a su amigo le gustaba la cercanía de ese idiota.

En cambio, en la mente del pelirrojo se mostró decepción al ver que a Hiei parecía no importarle en absoluto el que el otro tratara de conquistarle. Y es que, no le gustaba ello, pero quería ver otra vez la mirada fría del Koorime traspasar los sentidos de todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarlo. Ahora ya no era así.

Por un instante se fastidió y encogió las manos hacia sí, para soltarse de Urameshi, este se sorprendió, y con una encantadora sonrisa, volvió a guiñarle un ojo. Kurama le sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco, sonando firme al decir un fuerte –Soy Kurama.

El detective espiritual abrió los ojos y se mostró confundido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escrutar más fieramente con su mirada al chico, y un grito extraño se formó en su garganta, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? –se quejó.

-Te lo dijeron, y me asustaste tanto que no pude hablar –mintió en lo último, esperando que Hiei lo escuchara todo.

Una carcajada de mujer se escuchó por todo el recinto, y Botan no tuvo más remedio que tomar su estomago y agacharse, para resistir el dolor que le causaba reírse. Los presentes miraron a la chica con un deje de odio y rencor por aquella burla, más no le importó tanto, la risa aún le perforaba la garganta.

Koenma suspiró tratando de calmarse, y volvió a su forma de infante, dirigiéndose a su oficina, indicando que todos le siguieran.

* * *

Por Inari, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, me ha costado un poco de trabajo este capitulo, y es que porque, a pesar de que a veces uno trabaja mejor bajo presión, el tiempo no me ha alcanzado con todos esos exámenes y trabajos extras por el odioso fin de Bimestre.

Celebro también, porque he publicado otro fic de esta serie en el Rating R, una historia un poquitín extraña, que ojalá, si me están leyendo, la visiten y me digan que tal está. Su nombre es **_"Bifurcación"_** y al menos a mí me parece buena, ojalá la lean y me manden su comentario también de esa.

Pasando a otras cosas, no tendré fácil el publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo, no al menos hasta que pare la masacre de exámenes que a la que me están sometiendo, aún así, prometo echarle ganas.

Al fin se están poniendo buenas las cosas, y esperen que se pongan aún mejor. Perdonen si la historia dice _"Humor" _pero es que el mío es muy extraño, y hasta a veces negro (Vasta con ver el fic de Trick or Treat" que he escrito de Yugi Oh!, que a mi me ha dado risa en vez de Miedo ¬¬U).

En fin, ahora voy a los reviews y me despido:

**NaRu**

Muchas gracias por esperarme. ¿Un triangulo? Bueno, más o menos, depende de cómo veas la trama. Sí, es sencilla, pero ¿qué sería de la vida sin las cosas sencillas? La verdad no lo sé, no me gusta pensar más de lo necesario. Jaja, gracias por tu RR y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Dark****-Kagome-Chan:**

Vaya, muchas gracias por mandarme un RR ¿Sabes? Soy gran admiradora tuya, y de tus fics, que me encantan, sobre todo el de "Cierra los Ojos", perdona si no te he dejado ningún RR, pero la verdad, estoy algo corta de tiempo, y no entro mucho a Internet. ¿Ya vez que si se volvió mujer? Y las cosas se pondrán más problemáticas para la bella parejita de fuego y...er... ¿zorro?

Gracias por leerme, y nos vemos pronto. Por cierto, ya te agregué al msn.

**VALSED:**

Sip, Kurama se convirtió en una adorable jovencita (que ahora que lo piensa, se parece un poquitin a Ranma, según lo que tengo en mi cabeza). Jajaja, Verdad que es linda mi nueva palabra????????? Me la paso repitiéndola en el salón, sin que nadie me entienda xD. Nos vemos pues, gracias por el review y te cuidas mucho.

**Yukina:**

Realmente no creo que este tan confuso, pero gracias (aunque bueno, como yo sola me entiendo, tal vez si lo puse un poquito complicado --U) Sip, se ha convertido en mujer, y espera a ver las penurias que le esperan con ese cuerpo. Ya sabes, para que sufra todas las injusticias que el sexo femenino sufre xD. Nos vemos pues, gracias por el Review y te agregaré al msn. Nos leemos luego amiga.

**LastLightangel**

Gracias por el review, ¿vez que ya actualice?No fue tan pronto como esperaba, pero bueno, espero no tardare tanto en el otro, para no dejarte en tanto suspenso. Bueno, cuidate y nos leemos pronto.

Bueno, es hora de irme a dormir, tengo sueño y también escuela. Así que cuídense todas y nos vemos luego.

Sayonara Bye Bye!!!!!!!!xDDDDDDDD


	3. ¿Quién dijo fácil?

**Contraparte.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién dijo fácil? **

-Los mandé a llamar a todos, para comunicarles algo importante.

El Reikai Tantei, reunido como estaba ahora, escuchaba atento la información que Koenma, el príncipe del más allá, les daba de forma urgente; incluso el Koorime, quien aún con el rostro ladeado y recargado en un rincón, prestaba atención disimuladamente.

-La bruja ha muerto- soltó de pronto sin rodeos, raro a lo que estaban acostumbrados de parte de él, quien siempre daba de vueltas a las cosas –, y como saben, el estado de Kurama es...er...delicado. –se cohibió ante la denominación de su problema, no era que estuviera delicado, sino que se había vuelto delicada.

-¿Y eso en que afecta? –la voz siempre estoica de Hiei se escuchó de forma cavernosa dentro de la colorida oficina. Koenma tragó grueso, en realidad, a eso iba.

-Lamentablemente, la única que sabe de cómo retirar la maldición, era ella.

Todos quedaron callados, si era posible, Hiei, permaneció sumergido en más silencio del acostumbrado. Aquel minuto que pasó, pareció una eternidad, en el que todos pensaron en como resolver aquel lioso problema.

-¿Y porque no llaman a el alma de la bruja?, se supone que la deben tener aquí.-Al fin parecía que Kuwabara Kazuma, el deforme, tenía una buena idea.

-Escapó –soltó la peliazul, mirando a Kurama con un poco de lastima, más se sonrojó al ver la mirada llorosa de aquella chica que estaba frente a ella, con aquel traje blanco tan impecable como su tez.

-Pensamos que lo que en realidad buscaba Arashi Ankuko, era un contenedor.

¿Falta decir que las expresiones de los presentes se tornaron tan confusas como un pobre idiota perdido dentro de una convención científica?

-¿Quién es Arashi Ankuko?

Kurama suspiró con desdén, mirando como Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara, mostraban aún la incredulidad de la ignorancia.

-La bruja –dijo con aquella voz de ángel; de hecho, en esos momentos no había querido hablar, aún apocado por aquella voz tan dulce y refinada con la que su garganta se expresaba, sonriendo al ver la comprensión en la tez de sus compañeros -¿Para que un contenedor? ¿De que?.

Koenma bajó de su gran sillón, y caminó por la habitación, con las manitas graciosamente entrelazadas por los dedos, tras su espalda. Sus ojos siempre cerrados como las de un caricaturesco gato –Alma. Supongo que al saber que moriría en sus manos, preparó un cuerpo que la encarnara sin la necesidad de renacer. No sé si eligió al azar, o si tú le pareciste el más indicado, pero lo preocupante ahora, es el poder devolverte a la normalidad.

-Lastimosamente, aquella alma, alcanzó a escapar de alguna manera de su juicio.-Botan suspiró después de haber dicho aquello, no era que siempre ayudaba con las explicaciones (en realidad, consideraba que siempre enredaba más las cosas ella misma) pero en esa oración, aquel brote de palabras pareció indicado y sencillo, a corroborar lo que había dicho su Señor Koenma.

-¿Y que haremos?

La pregunta flotó desde haber escapado de los labios de Urameshi, estando notoriamente preocupado por su amigo bermellón.

Nada, los minutos de silencio seguían, mientras nada pasaba claro por las seis mentes reunidas allí.

Finalmente, un suspiro taponado con un chupón, rompió la densidad de la oficina, confortándose con una idea simple, tratando de encontrar un donde empezar.

-Mandaré a los más sabios de mis ogros a revisar la biblioteca. Es lo único que pudo hacer por ahora.

Las miradas bajaron cuando supieron que no había nada más que hacer por el momento, más que esperar el milagro de la reversión, aunque era seguro, que esta no vendría por sí sola.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, aún tengo asuntos que arreglar. –Musitó Yusuke. Lo sentía por Kurama, pero no podía hacer nada, el pensar no era su fuerte.

-Sí, pueden marcharse. –Koenma habló de un modo conciliador, aunque se le veía preocupado.

Todos salieron junto con el Mazoku, dejando en la oficina a un atareado Dios. Fue entonces cuando unos ojos tan expectantes como sorprendidos, miraron la escena de salida.

Shiori avanzó con paso vacilante cuando su hijo salía de la habitación, no pudiendo resistir el ver más de cerca, al pequeño bebé que miraba parado en la puerta.

Se acercó con cautela, y abrazando por el brazo a su hija, miró al pequeño con rostro enternecido.

-Que lindo bebé –dijo entonces, cuando vio de cerca a Koenma -. ¿Quién es?

-Es el príncipe del inframundo, madre –explicó la muchacha pelirroja, admirando la boca bien abierta de aquella otra mujer- . Él es mi jefe.

* * *

Sentado donde siempre, en el mismo marco de ventana, en aquella fortaleza tan imponente como aterradora, se encontraba el Jangashi, con la mirada perdida e imperturbable, casi como siempre se encontraba.

Mukuro le veía, pero no le decía nada, presionarlo no era la alternativa más inteligente para escuchar sus acongojas, si le dolía, él mismo las diría indirectamente y sin mirarla a la cara.

Mientras tanto, le dejaría meditar, hasta que se atreviese a hablar sus problemas con ella.

Con el paso de los pocos años en los que Hiei llevaba de servirle, hacía siempre lo mismo. Y ella se alegraba, porque más que una jefa, se había convertido en su amiga y confidente.

¡Que se fuera al diablo el que dijera que lo amaba! Porque sí, lo hacía, sólo que de una manera que nadie entendería. No lo quería a su lado como pareja, ambos eran demasiado iguales como para aguantar una relación, pero le comprendía a tal grado, de dolerle lo que había sufrido de antaño.

Ambos Malditos, ambos seres sin querencia, por eso debía acompañarse, mas no amarse como...pues como amantes...

Hiei, la miró entonces, comprendiendo el apoyo que ella le brindaba, mas no habló, su mente aún pensando en que hacer respecto a Kurama.

Sus ojos se abrieron y un suspiró (que más bien pareció gruñido) fraguó en su boca.

Estaba pensando en el zorro más de lo que se había permitido a sí mismo.

¿Qué pasaría si el pelirrojo no regresaba a la normalidad? ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por él? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su amistad?

Otro gruñido le hizo recordarse a si mismo, que seguía pensando de más. Normalmente, aquellos problemas eran del baka Kitsune, y de nadie más, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que debía tenderle la mano, como tantas veces lo había hecho el bermejo con él.

Los ojos se le cerraron al suspirar de una manera más profunda, haciendo que Mukuro le tomara más atención. Era con esos gestos que siempre empezaba a relatar sus preocupaciones a la ex esclava.

* * *

Kurama no había podido evitar reír, al ver a su madre asombrarse por conocer a su interesante jefe.

_-"¡Pero es un infante!"- _había exclamado ella apenas estuvo cara a cara con el chiquillo, hijo del Gran Enma Daoh.

Y como era de esperarse, la carcajada en el salón no se hizo esperar, todos reían, menos Hiei, y claro, el párvulo que había recibido tal...elogio.

De regreso a casa, después de haber atravesado el portal, su madre no había parado de decir que el diminuto príncipe, era idéntico a él, cuando era de la misma edad.

No, Kurama no la había desmentido evitando decir, que él nunca llegaría a esa edad, puesto que el pequeño enano, tenía la vida contada por siglos. Así que siguió andando, alegre de ver como su madre cambiaba de tema mirando detenidamente a Kuwabara.

_-"¿No era él tu amigo pelirrojo que asistió a mi boda?"_

Kurama había asentido con la cabeza, y fue entonces, cuando Shiori comenzó a reprender gentilmente a Kazuma, por no haberle dicho nunca que tanto él, como su hijo, estaban entrometidos en cosas serias.

No, Kurama negó con la cabeza, justo antes de mirarse al espejo, pensamientos aparte era lo que necesitaba para darse valor y contemplar por primera vez su nueva imagen.

Suspiró hondo, sin atreverse a mirar siquiera. Fue entonces cuando una mano sobre su hombro, le dio la confianza que necesitaba. Sí, Shiori estaba parada junto a él, quien se encontraba frente al espejo del lavabo del baño.

-Hazlo –le dijo con voz suave y esa mirada enternecedora y reconfortante, que sólo ella podía tener.

La florista tomó aire sintiéndose nerviosa, antes de poder arrepentirse, sus ojos se centraron en los mismos del espejo. Claros, verdes, brillantes y con ese toque de hermosura, que incluso siendo varón divergía.

Más sin embargo...

Más sin embargo, ya no era él, sino una delicada ella. Con un rostro más supremo que el de una musa, con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas, aquellos labios delicados y sonrosados por naturaleza femenina, aquel rostro ligeramente más afilado y contorneado, exaltando una nariz perfecta y respingada, de piel limpia y blanca, como una nieve menos pálida pero sí más preciosa. Si, su rostro parecía tener aquel dote de roció que la mañana dejaba en una flor, pura, hermosa y virgen.

-Eres hermosa, Shuuichi –su madre le apretó el hombro ligeramente para reconfortarlo –Como si fueras la rosa más hermosa de un jardín del paraíso.

¿En verdad era así? Bueno, sí, sus cabellos rojos enmarcando el capullo de su rostro, como si de pétalos se tratase cada hebra de rojiza cabellera. Aquel cuerpo tan estéticamente delineado, daba a imaginar el frágil tallo de aquella flor tan agraciada, con ambas palmas tan lisas y plegadas, tan altivamente delicadas, como las verdes hojas del cuerpo de una afable rosa.

-Sé que por el momento no puedes regresar a la normalidad, pero al menos, trata de recuperar un poco el ánimo –le consoló su madre -. Tanto en hombre como en mujer, irradias la belleza de tu alma, y eso nada tiene que ver con el aspecto o genero.

Shiori le abrazó por la espalda, dándole más confort y lentamente, comenzó a alejar a la pelirroja del espejo. Incitándola a bajar a comer con ella.

-Por lo que ahora tenemos que preocuparnos, es en como decirle a tu padre y hermano, la posición en la que nos encontramos.

Kurama suspiró, recordando a su pequeño hermanastro –Shuuichi se sorprenderá mucho.

* * *

-No entiendo muy bien –murmuró Shizuru, encendiendo otro cigarrillo con el encendedor que antaño le había regalado Sakio – ¿Dices que en su ultima misión, la bruja a la que capturaron lanzó un poder que le dio a Kurama, y este mismo se ha convertido en mujer?

Kazuma Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza a lo que le había contado a su hermana, pero esta, lejos de comprenderle, le golpeó en la cabeza con el periódico de hacía dos días –Sólo tú puedes inventar esas excusas tan ridículas para salir a media noche y no estudiar para tu examen de mañana.

El pelinaranja gruñó por lo bajo, su hermana no le creía, y bueno, ¿quién no? Aquello parecía más una broma, que una desesperada realidad.

Suspiró entonces resignado, tomando el libro que había dejado inconcluso en el escritorio, y se dedicó a estudiar con ahínco, recordando que: ¡Kazuma Kuwabara, El Hombre, debía de esforzarse para ser alguien en la vida, y poder estar al lado de la Hermosa Yukina!

-¡Bah! ¡Ya cállate y estudia! –la pantufla contra su cabeza, le hizo retomar la lectura nuevamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su querida hermana y a los cursos de preparación que lo obligaba a tomar en vacaciones.

Shizuru bajó la escalera que conectaba con el pasillo de las habitaciones, su rostro, detrás del humo del cigarrillo, dejó ver cierta preocupación.

¿Cómo afectaría el cambio de Kurama para su relación con Hiei?

Tal vez era la única del grupo que lo notaba, o tal vez eran sus poderes extrasensoriales combinados con su intuición femenina, por lo que lo sospechaba. Pero entre esos dos, había algo grande por nacer.

Suspiró dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones, como una pequeña fumarola. Cómo siempre, las cosas iban a estar raras por ahí.

* * *

Yusuke no había tenido problemas al llegar a casa, Atsuko, como siempre, se encontraba borracha en un rincón, hablando sola con una botella en la mano.

Urameshi suspiró, no, no hablaba sola exactamente y en verdad odiaba que aquello pasara, más no lo tomó de la forma enojada en la que siempre lo hacía, tal vez la rutina de que pasara lo mismo, le hacía ver eso sólo como un fastidio.

Suspiró. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía permitir que siguiera ocurriendo aquello.

-Madre –dijo en tono preocupado - . ¿Otra vez hablando con la pared?

La mujer le miró con sus ojos rojos extrañada, sin duda, por beber, no había dormido ni una pizca de la noche que pronto se acababa. –Shhhhhh –un dedo frente a sus labios, dándole énfasis a la petición de silencio -¿Qué no te he enseñado a guardar silencio en una plática de adultos?

Yusuke giró los ojos con ironía, aquello se estaba volviendo cotidiano –No, madre, no me lo has enseñado –dijo andando hacía el baño tan sólo para abrir la puerta de este y la de la ducha -. Nunca te preocupaste por que interrumpiera nada.

-Bueno, pues ahora te lo digo, y discúlpate con Tomoko o te daré de escobazos.

-Madre, estás desvariando –murmuró el moreno, suspirando más sonoramente, y, tomando en brazos a su madre, la llevó hasta el baño, soportando los gritos, pataletas y golpes que la mujer lanzaba con vehemencia por doquier.

Intentó dejarla sin brusquedad dentro de la ducha, no consiguiéndolo del todo cuando la joven madre resbaló con los lisos azulejos golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza, y antes de que otro reclamo o golpe se acertara en el muchacho, este abrió el grifo del agua fría, jalando a su progenitora para mojarla bajo el líquido helado.

Cerró los ojos escuchando las quejas de su madre, pareciéndole graciosas por la lengua enredada por el frío y el alcohol con la que hablaba. Negó con la cabeza, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones con su madre, como para aumentarle con el cambio de Kurama.

¿Por qué la vida se volvía tan complicada?

-Yo sólo quiero pelear sin complicaciones –murmuró sin importarle que ella le oyese.

El alcohol en la sangre de Atsuko, le obligó a abrazarlo con fuerza, metiéndolo junto con ella a la ducha, para empaparlo entre el agua helada y las lágrimas que soltaba con desesperación, de una forma histriónica.

-¡No lo hagas, Yusuke! ¡Eres mi único hijo y no quiero que mueras! ¡No de nuevo, y me dejes sola! –Se acunó en su pecho, llorando con más desesperación con la que nunca la había visto. No puso evitar conmoverse ente la escena de su madre, llorando por él – ¡Piensa en Keiko! ¡Yo quiero tener nietos!

El muchacho de ojos chocolate suspiró ante lo último, deseando con abatimiento, que Kuwabara no le contara nada a Keiko respecto a su repentino dote de conquistador tratando de cortejar a Kurama.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que si Keiko no lo mataba por andar galanteando a otras chicas, él se moriría de vergüenza al predecir como ella se burlaría por su intento de conquista con un hombre.

Un escalofrío se coló en su espalda, cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba mojando su chaqueta favorita.

-¡Mierda!

* * *

Botan andaba de aquí a allá, atareada y visiblemente nerviosa. Su kimono rosa meciéndose al compás de sus pasos, justo igual que su cabello azul, despeinado ahora por la acción de desesperación que le obligó a jalarlo con consternación.

Koenma no estaba mejor, sentado como siempre, más con la desesperación pintada como marcador permanente en el rostro.

"Culpable" era la palabra que más encajaba con los rayones imaginaros en su cara. Él había mandado a los chicos a la misión, y a causa de eso, bueno, el más sereno del equipo, ahora sufría por ello.

-No se mortifique tanto, ni que fuera una catástrofe –Ogri, insensato como siempre, habló para tranquilizarlo, logrando un efecto por demás contrario al que quería.

El infante no podía sacar de su mente la mirada esmeralda de aquella preciosa joven de cabello tan rojo, como la rosa más hermosa del Makai. ¡Ni siquiera los paraísos más hermosos de su reino tenían flor tan perfecta como lo era ahora Kurama! Frágil, agraciada y deliciosa...

Sus enormes ojos avellanos se abrieron de momento, mientras sus manos se aviaban al púrpura sillón en el que descansaba.

Eso no estaba bien. Sus pensamientos habían girado hacia otro lado, tan opuesto al que debería indagar.

Pero pensar en el Youko convertido en mujer, era un delicioso placer con sólo recordar sus gestos. No decir de su cuerpo angelical y agraciado bajo esa capa enorme de atavíos con los que Kurama solía cubrirlo.

No estaría mal que el chico se quedara así, sólo para poder admirarlo por la eternidad que le quedaba por vivir.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando? –se gritó a su mismo, exaltando a su asistentes. El rojo de sus mejillas surcando hasta llegar a sus orejas, le dio un aire de obviados pensamientos fuera de sitio.

-No lo sé, diganoslo usted. –la hermosa chiquilla de azulada cabellera miraba al infante sin comprender del todo.

-¿Eh? –el pequeño de sombreo altamente ridículo y azul, le miró con confusión.

-Que nosotros no sabemos lo qué está pensando, díganoslo usted.

Un suspiro enorme escapo de su pequeña gran boquita sin atreverse a decir que pensaba en lo hermosa que era Kurama. Así que, raspando su garganta con la voz, preguntó desviando todo mal miramiento hacía otro tema.

-¿No han encontrado nada aún?

Botan le atisbó más estrechamente con sus ojos rosas, mas le contestó de inmediato –No señor, y apenas van en menos de una milésima parte de su biblioteca.

Sí, a veces era molesto tener la biblioteca más grande del universo entero. Nunca encontrabas algo cuando más lo necesitabas encontrar.

-Manténganme al pendiente. –Pidió saliendo de la habitación, realmente necesitaba despejar su mente con urgencia.

* * *

-Todo estuvo delicioso, madre –la voz siempre cortes, aunque ahora femenina, de Kurama, se mostró agradecida ante el pequeño manjar que Shiori había calentado, realmente no iba a desperdiciar la cena que había preparado como festejo aniversario de aquellas buenas calificaciones.

La mujer cerró los ojos, concentrándose más en el sabor de la carne que masticaba, su mente indagando la reacción que tomarían su esposo e hijastro.

Por suerte para ella, los dos varones se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, visitando a la abuela materna del pequeño Shuuichi. Al menos respiraría una "paz" estimulada, para poder pensar en como decir todo aquello.

Su hijo le miró preocupado, haciendo resaltar más sus radiantes facciones femeninas.

-Estoy bien, Shuuichi –dijo la madre, con la expresión condescendiente que a veces mostraba -. Sólo pienso como se tomarán las cosas tu padre y tu hermano.

El zorro lo comprendió, de hecho, él también tenía que preocuparse por eso, la única esperanza que le quedaba, era que encontraran la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, antes de que ellos regresaran de su viaje.

-Gracias a Dios, que tienen unas semanas de vacaciones en la escuela, no me gustaría que perdieras clases.

Por Inari, lo agradecía también, la verdad no le gustaba perder clases, y tampoco pensaba ir en ese estado...tan delicado.

_"Aunque no hay mucha diferencia"_- una voz en su cabeza le sorprendió de ponto, con aquella fría entonación con la que hablaba.

_/"Youko"/ _-Musitó sorprendido, en aquel enlace mental que había llegado de pronto.

_"No hay mucha diferencia entre una chica y tú, ya antes te habían confundido con una. Y te recuerdo que no te había molestado aquello"_

_/"¡Calla!"/_

_"No es normal oírte molesto, aún dentro de tu propia mente"-_le burló el Youko, con claras intenciones de hacerlo enfurecer.

_/"¿Qué se te ofrece?"/_

_"¿Huh?"_

_/"No es común que tú busques una charla conmigo, o que sólo vengas a fastidiar"/_

El zorro quedó en evidencia, mostrando un rostro de hastío dentro de aquella amplia cámara mental, lastima que Shuuichi no había podido verla, teniendo sólo comunicación por pensamientos con él.

_"Sólo quería pedirte que tengas cuidado, estamos indefensos ante lo que pueda pasar"_

_/"¿Cómo es eso?"/_

_"Pensé que eras más listo. Es obvio que nuestro cuerpo es más frágil, y por lo tanto más vulnerable a los ataques"_

_/"Aún tengo habilidades"/_

_"Pero no tienes fuerza"_

El chico sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su brazo, reconociendo el contacto como el de su madre, quien le picaba con un dedo, para poder sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Que si estas bien. Pareciera que no estabas durante un momento ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, madre, sólo pensaba –y apareció en su rostro aquella sonrisa tan encantadora suya, más conmovedora en sus labios femíneos.

Shiori resopló observando una galleta que comía como postre; aquello, por poco tiempo que llevase, era desesperante.

Miró entonces a su "nueva hija", queriendo encontrar un poco más de Shuuichi en ella, era curioso como te cambiaba la vida en tan sólo unos instantes de espontaneidad.

Para empezar, no podía culpar a su hijo de mentiroso, ya que lo hacía no sólo por el bienestar del mundo, sino que particularmente, pensando en el de ella (cosa que le había confesado Kuwabara, cuando ella lo hubo regañado). Aquella mentira era completamente valida, siendo el caso, de que lo hacía para no alarmar de sobremanera a su corazón.

Para secundar eso, si cuando estaba embarazada, alguien le hubiera dicho que con el niño que esperaba venía el pequeño paquete de "Tenga un hijo y llévese al Demonio Youko Legendario de regalo" hubiera soltado la carcajada en la cara del ocurrente hasta abortar.

Nadie nunca le dijo que ser madre era fácil, menos ahora, sabiendo que su hijo valía por dos, o tres, viendo el estado actual de su amoroso pequeño.

Volvió a resoplar sonoramente, levantando su flequillo suelto por su frente en un acto completamente involuntario.

Viéndolo de otra manera, ahora podía explicarse perfectamente por el comportamiento muchas veces extraño de su hijo.

Sus salidas tan tarde, sus distracciones en las conversaciones, las excusas que ponía siempre para no salir con la familia de vacaciones...

Ahora sabía porque el jardín parecía sonreírle a su hijo cuando este lo cuidaba. Siempre había pensado que ese amor opulento por las plantas, había nacido por ella ¿Era entonces que su amor por la flora había nacido de él, y no al revés?

Quiso golpearse la cabeza ante lo confundida que estaba tornándose su mente. Simplemente estaba tolerando, todo eso era para volverse completamente loco (como se lo había venido repitiendo desde que se enteró de la veracidad del asunto).

-¿Estás bien, madre?

Shuuichi le llamó preocupado. Ahora había sido el turno de la madre por perderse en algún punto disoluto en la pared de la cocina, como si la conciencia se le hubiera drenado por la nariz y / u otro orificio por donde cupiera.

-Sí, si- se apresuró a decir -, mejor vamos a dormir. Es tarde, y creo que ambas estamos cansadas.

-Madre.- le regañó su hijo con incomodidad.

-¡Oh!, lo siento- dijo arreglando sus palabras –ambos...cansados.

El zorro pelirrojo suavizó su expresión al verse llamado como varón, y ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa, luego de esto, y dándose las buenas noches, intentaron dormir el resto de ésta.

* * *

-No se si pueda hacerlo –dijo con aquella voz petreamente calida que la caracterizaba cuando hablaba con él –. Soy científica, no hechicera.

Hiei lanzó un bufido en forma de inconformidad, le había pedido ayuda a Mukuro, y esta se estaba negando a darsela.

-Hn. –sus brazos se cruzaron frente a su pecho, y desvió la mirada en ese gesto y pose suyos ya tan típicos de él.

-Te estoy dando razones, no te enojes conmigo.

El Koorime bajó del alfeizar de la ventana, sólo para salir de la habitación de la mujer, esta le sonrió al verlo fuera, y antes de que verdaderamente se marchara, habló con una voz un tanto ronca.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero me deberías una.

Al Jangashi se dio la vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Anótala a mi cuenta.

Dijo simplemente y se marchó.

* * *

Por fin he terminado este capitulo. He tardado un poco, porque he tenido mucho que hacer (y muchas peleas con mi familia que arreglar �U) Pero ante todo, aquí estoy cumpliendo. Espero no demorarme mucho en actualizar nuevamente, ni esta, ni Bifurcación, que sé que a unos cuantos les ha gustado. Y eso es un agrado para mí.

Sé que no da risa, y como ya he dicho (creo) mi sentido del humor es raro (a veces excesivamente negro) por lo cual, no tenga mucho chiste, pero algo sí, lo haré interesante.

No puedo decir mucho ahora, realmente me estoy durmiendo (raro en mí), así que iré directamente a la contestación de los Reviews.

**Dark-Kagome-chan:**

No se bien como responder este review, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, y por favor, continua escribiendo más, que me gustan tus historias.

**VALSED:**

Ya vez, la vida del pobre Kurama siempre será la misma cantaleta ¡Verse acosado por alguien! Ahora que lo pienso un poquito más, es como el pobre de Ranma, como mujer la adoraban, y como hombre lo idolatraban. ¡Ah!Suspiro Lo que es la vida del "desdichado". Gracias por mandarme un comentario, me sirve mucho tu opinión.

Por cierto, no he podido dejarte review (la maldita cuanta no me deja, quien sabe por qué .------.) Pero me he leído tu fic de "Vanos Recuerdos" Realmente muy bueno, me gustó el final, aunque me hubiera gustado saber un poquito más de lo que fue de Dylan y Nasterh ¿Quedaron juntos? ¿Fueron perdonados? Me gusta imaginar que sí, pero bueno, la escritora eres tú, ojalá puedas responderme aquello.

**AomeRL:**

Gracias por el comentario, y por decir que te ha encantado la trama, en verdad se te agradecen esas palabras. Cierto, la escena de Kurama tratando de celar a Hiei, es también unas de mis favoritas (aunque no tanto como la de Botan descubriendo lo esponjoso que puede llegar a ser el "nuevo" cuerpo de Kurama xD), muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo leyendo, se aprecia mucho que lo hayas hecho.

Respecto a que si he leído "Hiei?", sí, lo bajé apenas dijiste que era unos de tus favoritos en tu review más reciente, y ciertamente, me ha gustado mucho, tal vez saque ideas de ahí, aunque no lo creo tanto, sería en contra de los derechos de autor UnU) En fin, felicítame a la autora, diciéndole que le ha quedado buenísimo.

Gracias por tu comentario, y nos leemos pronto.

**NaRu:**

Tal vez mal es poco, mira que tener a un detective cabeza hueca, y el príncipe del inframundo tratando de coquetearte, es raro, más cuando tu gusto ya esta ocupado. En fin, tal vez ponga más cosas así, aunque claro está que ya no más de estos dos personajes, que ya han sido desengañados de la forma fea "Lo siento, soy un hombre, no puedo corresponderte". Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, siento que este está un poquito flojo, pero sólo es el preámbulo. Espero dejes nuevamente tu opinión, y nos leemos luegito -.

**Tsubame:**

Gracias por preguntarme como estoy, se te agradece, bueno, no te dejé más con la intriga de saber que pasaba, y trataré de no dejarte colgada tanto tiempo, gracias por decir que me ha quedado bien, me esfuerzo (o eso intento), así que espero tener algo bueno para el lector. Nos vemos pronto, y cuídate muchísimo.

**Kojoro-Tamamo:**

¿Que es realmente bueno mi fic? Ô.Ô Dios, gracias por el cumplido -, en verdad me halagas. Lo de yaoi, si, tienes razón, son muchos, pero no me quejo, porque me gusta mucho. Hay personas a quienes no les gusta tanto este genero, y otras que no toleran, pero no te preocupes, que esta historia no será un Yaoi enteramente, hay muchas parejas heterosexuales para ligar por ahí. Si quieres dame ideas de que parejas quiere que queden juntas, y ya veré después que les hago, de eso no te apures.

Tu comentario me ha gustado muchisisisisimo, y me da a entender que no ando tan erroneameente con las reacciones que toman los personajes, trataré de hacerlo más interesante.

Gracias, me has animado bastante, espero leerte luego.

**Zero Asakura:**

Mi fiel y querido otra mitadcita. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte en esta sección! ¡Y más leyendo mi fic Yaoi! Aunque bueno, tú eres impredecible, además de que uno de mis más grandes amigos y fieles lectores, gracias por decir que está chido, y por animarme el día en que estuve deprimida. Se te agradece de corazón lo que haces por mí (Y eso viene directamente por Bakura, que aunque no lo diga, estaba preocupado por mi bienestar). Nos vemos en el Msn, salúdame a Rosario, Morwen y Mike. Ya que aquí les mandamos saludos Bakura, Seto y yo -.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:**

Siendo como sea, Kurama es un pan de Dios (Y claro, el pan de Dios es el que todos quieren comerse xD) No te preocupes, lo seguiré, sólo tienes que esperar un poquito, ya que tengo muchas cosas por acabar (si entras a mi perfil, veras que la lista es laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaga como la lista de amantes de Youko) pero de que la termino, la termino. Determinación antes que todo nn. Gracias por leerme, te estoy inmensamente agradecida. Ojalá me dejes otro review para saber que te ha parecido este capitulo. Gracias por todo amiga nn.

Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos después, dejen reviews y disfruten de esta y otras más lecturas de la sección. Y que pasen...

¡UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Hasta la próxima entrega.

¡Sayônara, Bye, Bye! (siempre quise decir eso nn)


End file.
